lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Murtaugh
Nicholas "Nick" Murtaugh is the middle child and only son of Roger and Trish Murtaugh. He is the younger brother of Rianne Murtaugh, the older brother of Carrie Murtaugh and the brother-in-law of Sergeant Lee Butters. Biography Nick is a well-mannered boy, who is very adamant about listening to his mom and dad about certain things. Knowing that his dad is a police officer, he doesn't want to get into any trouble that Roger may not be able to handle, as shown in the third film, where his friend Darryl Smithers dropped out of High School and got involved with a gang. He solemnly vows he won't drop out and get involved like Darryl. He enjoys rap music and demonstrates it with Carrie, in the first film, while Rianne is feeling so in love with Riggs, to which Rianne gets onto him about. He is also shown to have a sense of humor, as in the fourth film, while he and Carrie are attending college, they ask for more money to buy "booze, hookers, drugs, contraceptives and support for O.J. Simpson", but they don't really mean it like that. Lethal Weapon In the beginning, Nick is seen celebrating his dad's 50th birthday with his mom and sisters by giving his dad a birthday cake while in the bathtub. When Nick leaves for school later he accidentally forgets to take his younger sister Carrie with him to which his older sister Rianne has to take her to school instead. The next evening, Nick is seen hanging out at home with one of his friends watching TV, and when his dad gets home he tells Nick to get his leg off the arm of the coach, to which Nick does. At dinner, Nick and Carrie make up a rap about their older sister Rianne having a crush on their dad's partner Martin Riggs, to which Rianne tells them to stop. Nick also encourages his dad to make up a rap also to which Roger does about being a dad. When Roger and Riggs come home the next evening looking for the bad guy who kidnapped Rianne, they spot Trish, Nick and Carrie upstairs to which Trish tells Nick and Carrie to get back into their rooms and Nick and his sister obey their Mom and go into their rooms. Nick doesn't appear throughout the rest of the movie after this, but he's having Christmas dinner with the family, and after Roger invites Riggs over to. Lethal Weapon 2 Nick is seen gathering with his parents, sisters, Riggs and Rianne's new boyfriend George at his house to watch the commercial that Rianne is in. When Roger says that the color on the TV isn't good enough for Rianne, Nick tells him to unplug it to which his dad replies "Hey, Nick! That's your sister!" Nick then asks what kind of sandwich his dad is eating, to which Roger replies tunafish. This makes Nick, his mom, and sisters upset because they're boycotting tuna because it kills dolphins. Nick suggests his dad eat a ham sandwich instead and Riggs say, "Yeah, eat Miss Piggy instead". Then Rianne's commercial comes on which talks about using condoms to which Nick is impressed that his sister appeared in the commercial, but his dad isn't and turns the TV off. Trish tells Nick and Carrie to get upstairs and obeys his mom. Later that night, when the bad guys break in and tie Roger and Trish up in their bed and warn Roger and the others to back off the investigation, Nick, Carrie, and Rianne rush into their parents bedroom and untie them and ask if they're okay. Nick is not seen after this, after according to Murtaugh, that he, Rianne, Carrie and Trish are at Trish's sister's house in Bellflower. Lethal Weapon 3 In the third film, Nick is seen getting some food out of the refrigerator and talking to Martin Riggs. Before he leaves for school, Nick is talking to his friend Darryl Smithers, who dropped out of high school and got involved in a gang asking Nick to join him, which he refuses. When Nick's dad comes outside with Riggs, Nick tells Darryl and the gang members goodbye and they leave. Nick then tells his dad that Darryl dropped out of high school, but not to worry because he isn't going to drop out of High School and then he leaves for school and says "Word" to which Roger says "Word Nick" and Nick replies again "Word, Dad". A couple of days later, Roger and Martin become involved in a teenage gang shooting to which Roger shoots and kills one of the gang members, who turns out to be Nick's friend Darryl and this sends Roger into a depression. Riggs later calls Trish to let her know what happened, to which Trish looks sadly over at Nick who is helping Carrie do her homework. Roger doesn't go home that night as he's unable to face his family about what happened, and goes to his boat, and gets drunk feeling depressed for killing Nick's friend until Riggs finds him and helps him overcome his depression. The next day, as Nick and his dad are getting ready to go to Darryl's funeral, Nick tells his dad that Darryl was his friend and that he doesn't blame his dad for killing him and that he blames Darryl for getting himself into trouble and for shooting at his dad. Nick also tells his dad that he loves him, which he tells him the same in return. At the funeral, Roger tries to make amends with Daryl's parents, to which Darryl's mom slaps him and Nick and his mom pull them apart from each other. Darryl's dad, however, tells Roger to find the man that sold Darryl the gun. Nick then takes his mom to the car while his Dad has a talk with Riggs and Lorna Cole. In the end, Nick is seen celebrating his dad's retirement with his mom and sisters when Roger surprises them saying he can't retire, to which Nick tells his dad that he's happy that he's decided to stay on the force and once again tells his dad "Word, Dad" and Roger replies "Word, Nick". Trish then shooes Nick, his sisters and Leo (who came by to see Roger) out the door. Lethal Weapon 4 In the fourth film, Nick appears in a smaller role along with his younger sister Carrie. It is revealed that they both have graduated high school previously and are now attending college. They first appear at their parents' house eating Chinese breakfast with the Hong Family and when Riggs and Lorna come over they invite Lorna to breakfast to which she accepts. When Nick and Carrie leave to go back to their college campus, they beg their dad for money, to which their dad gives them money and tells them to make good grades in college, to which Nick promises that they will. After Wah Sing Ku and his men kidnapped the Hongs and sets the house on fire, Nick and Carrie rush home to be with their parents, after they were saved by Ping and they sadly watch the house being burn down. Also there, Nick is introduced to Sergeant Lee Butters, who is actually his brother-in-law and the father of Rianne's baby that's on the way. It is unknown if Nick already knew about it all along or not. In the end, Nick is seen with the rest of the family celebrating the arrival of his new baby niece and in the end he gets his picture taken with his parents, sisters, brother-in-law, Riggs and Lorna and their baby boy, Leo, and Captain Ed Murphy. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Murtaugh Family Category:Lethal Weapon characters Category:Lethal Weapon 2 characters Category:Lethal Weapon 3 characters Category:Lethal Weapon 4 characters Category:African-Americans